


Gut Nacht, mein Prinz

by anuleiko



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Endgame, Gen, LaCroix Ending, Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuleiko/pseuds/anuleiko
Summary: Die letzten Momente eines machthungrigen Prinzen und seiner ergebenen Agentin. Diese Gedanken können nur die einer dem Tode ins Auge blickenden Malkavian mit einem fehlgeleiteten Loyalitätssinn sein. Oneshot. Endgame Spoiler!





	Gut Nacht, mein Prinz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines gehört Troika Games und Activision. Die World of Darkness gehört White Wolf. Ich bin nur jemand, der dieses Spiel und dieses Setting lieben gelernt hat und sich Szenarien mit seinen Charakteren (und eventuellen dazu erfundenen OCs) ausmalt. Und gelegentlich bringe ich eine Fantasie zu Papier.  
> Als FanFiction hat dieses Werk kein professionelles Lektorat/Korrektorat durchlaufen.

**Gut Nacht, mein Prinz**

 

Ich höre dich schreien, als der schwere Deckel mit Klackern und Rasseln das Geheimnis unserer steinernen Schatzkiste lüftet. Der Schlüssel steckt im Schloss und die Überraschung ist gelungen. Tick tick tick...

Das ist also die Lektion des bärtigen Rebellen für uns? Seine letzte wie es scheint. Touché. Dieser Schachzug sichert ihm diese Runde, dieses ganze Spiel, in dem wir alle an Marionettenfäden hängen, egal wie verzweifelt wir daran ziehen und zappeln. Der Immerlächelnde. Beinahe muss ich selbst lachen. Verdammter Brujah! Setzte mir einen Floh ins Ohr.

_Man muss tun, was man tun muss._

Und was wird nun aus uns beiden, mein Prinz? Wie kann ich dieses Übel abwenden, so wie ich es mit jedem Feind, mit jedem Hindernis auf deinem glorreichen Weg tat? Meine Klingen glitten unbarmherzig durch Muskeln und Sehnen, nur um deinen Namen nicht durch den Dreck zu ziehen.

_Mein Wunderkind._

Ich kämpfte, schlug, biss, tötete, nur um mit dem Sieg in meinen Händen vor dich treten zu dürfen, nur um dich nicht zu enttäuschen.

_Mein Protegé._

Und dabei wollten sie mich doch alle so vehement aus deinen Fängen locken, mir die Schuppen von den Augen bröckeln. Ihre Stimmen tanzen noch immer in den verdrehten Korridoren meines Verstandes, manche honigsüß säuselnd, andere brüllend, sodass sie mich noch jetzt bis ins Mark erschüttern.

_Das Blut in dir ist eine Verschwendung!_

Nein, nein, diese Meuterei misslang ihnen, was wohl dich, meinen Prinzen, am allermeisten ins Grübeln brachte. Der Bauer blieb stets an der Seite des Königs.

_Guten Abend, meine verehrten Kainskinder._

Tilgtest du doch denjenigen von dieser dunklen Erde, der seine Zähne in meinen Hals gegraben und mich zu euresgleichen gemacht hatte. Skandal! Jemand musste ihn ja bestrafen.

_Vergib mir!_

Und so fand das illegale Kind einen Platz unter deinen Fittichen, unter diesen du es anfangs gar nicht beherbergen wolltest. Ich weiß, ich war eine Schmach. Deine Schmach. Zerrissen sie sich doch alle ihre Mäuler über Angelegenheiten, in denen nur deine blasse Nase etwas zu suchen hatte. Aasgeier.

_Macht bedeutet Leben für unsere Art._

Schickte deine kalte Stimme mich fort, fand ich doch jedes Mal meinen Weg zurück. Ich gewann jede Schlacht mit dem Ausblick, wieder nach Hause zu dürfen. Immer den Brotkrumen nach. Und wie du dich erzürntest, als ich mich weigerte, es einem Häufchen Asche gleich zu tun und mich im Winde zu zerstreuen.

_Das hier ist deine Prüfung._

Ich verstehe. Ich verstand es immer, mein stolzer Prinz. Die Hände legte ich mir über die Ohren, als sie mich Namen tauften, deine Schlampe, deine Puppe, unwissend, wozu ich werden würde. Dein Instrument. Deine Vertraute. Alles was du wünscht. Und du hast vieles gewünscht. Gefordert.

_Du hast nach ihm gesucht ... für den einen an der Spitze der Stadt._

Eine Kakophonie an Worten, die mir die Seherin am Strand voraussagte, erklingt irgendwo im Hintergrund wie sanfte Musik. Und hatte sie nicht Recht? So sollte die Odyssee nach deinem Schatz beginnen.

_Das blutrote Schiff. Er ist nicht der, die sie behauptet zu sein ... und es wird brennen ... Dinosaurier?_

Und noch immer trugen meine Beine mich über den Grund. Noch immer war ich lebendig – so lebendig wie eine Untote es zu sein vermochte. Langsam, ganz langsam, schälte ich deine Schichten wie die einer Zwiebel. Giftig warst du. Wütend und gefährlich. Und dann plötzlich ... sanft? Echt. Authentisch.

_Du wirst für mich langsam unverzichtbar._

Spürtest du sie, meine Loyalität, die ich keinem anderen zum Geschenk machte? Frag die Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Sie wussten es schon immer, sie beugten mich deinem Willen, mein Prinz, mein Ziehvater, der sich meiner annahm. Eine Ehre.

_Es ist Zeit, dass ich dir etwas über Macht erzähle._

Und Macht versprachst du dir, nicht wahr? Schicktest mich, deine Verbündete, deine stärkste Waffe immer weiter auf die unbekannten Wege nach _ihm_.

_Und dieser Sarkophag ist Macht._

Die Truhe, die alte Kiste, das Artefakt, das in den Ohren eines jeden Wesens klingelte, das einen Gaul namens Furcht durch deine Stadt galoppieren ließ und alle Zungen mit dem Nachgeschmack von Gier glasierte. Verflucht!

_Er ist wütend ... der Mann mit der Haube ... die Stimme in der Dunkelheit, Boss ... chinesische Brüder ... folge den Lichtern ans Ende des Tunnels ... wohin willst du gehen?_

Ich sah viele Pfade, die sich vor mir erstreckten. Mein kluger Anführer, natürlich beugte ich wie immer mein Haupt vor dir. Legte meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß. Sie alle hatten doch keine Ahnung. Dir gehört unser Preis, für den ich mein Leben so oft auf Messers Schneide stellte.

_Wer schlummert in ihm? Ist es Balthazar? Vielleicht Lazarus?_

Egal welcher Name noch aus deinem Munde fließen würde, ich würde seinen Nacken halten, während deine Lippen seine Haut küssen und du ihm alle Kraft aussaugst. Ich würde es tun. Alles für dich. Wer Prinz sein will, muss sich wie ein König verhalten. Ich knie nieder – und endlich verstehst du es.

_Ich will, dass er geöffnet wird!_

Natürlich, der Schlüssel fehlte uns noch an unserem Bund. Die Hexe hegte ihn, die mich durch die Maske der Freundschaft zu täuschen versuchte. Aber nein, auch sie musste fallen.

_Mein unaufhaltsamer Kreuzritter._

Mein Erzeuger, der Erstgeborene, der Rebell, die Hexe, sie alle waren ein spitzer Dorn, den du sorgfältig aus deinem Augapfel pflücktest. Ich verstehe. Und ich vergebe. Ich vergebe dir die ausgerufene Jagd auf meinen Hals im Angesicht des blanken Terrors. Ein Seitenwechsel? Aber niemals würde ich dich betrügen. Deine Geheimnisse sterben hinter meinen versiegelten Lippen.

_Du hast dir einen Platz an meiner Seite verdient._

Umringt von Nattern hast du das lauteste Zischen. Applaus, mein König. Du bist zu Großem bestimmt.

_Auf See, unter der Erde, du hast ihn gefunden._

_Eines ist sicher – da drinnen ist Macht._

Und was für eine! So stehen wir nun hier mit all unseren Feinden am Boden und haben doch dem Unabwendbaren nichts entgegenzusetzen. Du bist so still, mein Prinz.

_Elende, ignorante Gossenbrut! Du bist blind._

_Wir werden diese Stadt zusammen regieren._

_Nicht öffnen._

_In der Krypta ... er ist offen._

Unser Siegeszug endet hier, mein gefallener Prinz, mein Narrenprinz, wie die Stimmen in meinem Kopf dich heimlich tauften.

_Er ist offen ... oh Gott, oh Gott, lauf!_

_Was auch immer du tust, öffne auf keinen Fall den Sarkophag von Ankara._

_Du und ich._

Dein Antlitz kann nicht länger einer makellosen Fassade gleichen. Genau wie Porzellan beginnt es zu splittern. Die Zeichen, die wir zu sehen uns verwehrten, standen deutlich am schwarzen Himmelszelt.

_Jetzt ist mir alles völlig klar … mein Fehler._

_Nicht öffnen!_

Ich schnaube. Verräter. Als hätten sie es gewusst! Doch ihre Warnungen waren so klar wie matschige Regenpfützen.

_Der Sarkophag muss vernichtet werden!_

_Es wird ein Desaster geben._

_Es gibt einen strengen Verhaltenscodex, an den wir uns alle halten müssen, wenn wir überleben wollen._

_Und jeder, der einen anderen Weg einschlägt, verdient die Konsequenzen._

_Nicht – öffnen!_

Schachmatt, mein Prinz. Der König ist gefallen. König und Königin. Geschlagen stehen wir nun hier und ich höre dich schreien.

»Nein! Das kann nicht sein! NEIN!«

Und wie es sein kann. Man nehme nur den dritten Buchstaben und die Zahl darauf. Ich beuge mich über Pandoras Büchse und erspähe das Stück Papier, das uns zu erwarten schien.

_Boom! Love, Jack._

Ein paar Sekunden gönnt uns der Brujah, in denen wir uns von dem Smileygesicht auf seinem Klebezettel angrinsen lassen. Ein höllischer Streich. Man nennt den Rebellen auch Smiling Jack. Passt. Der Timer zählt unsere letzten Wimpernschläge. Sie hatten Recht.

_Das Grab wird den Himmel erleuchten._

Deine Augen lösen sich von unserem Todesurteil und finden ein letztes Mal zu mir.

_Nicht öffnen._

Narren. Das sind wir.

_Boom! Love, Jack._

Der Sprengstoff würde lachen, wenn er könnte. Ich strecke meine Finger nach deinem blassen Gesicht.

_Vergib mir. Desaster. Seite an Seite._

Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie deine Haut nicht mehr erreichen werden. Zu spät.

_Tick tick tick._

Gut Nacht, mein Prinz.

Gut Na-

_BOOM! Love, Jack :)_

 


End file.
